1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milkshake mixing machine, and more particularly to a milkshake mixing machine for automatically mixing milkshakes to a properly thick consistency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fully automatic electronic milkshake mixer that serves to minimize the need for operator attention to obtain consistent, quality, fully mixed milkshakes of different sizes incorporating different numbers of scoops of ice-cream and related products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of mixing devices for making milkshakes have been available for some time. However, those devices require constant operator attention to change mixer speed, as well as observing when the milkshake is done in order to remove the cup. Since the number of scoops of ice-cream that are added to make a milkshake can vary considerably for different sized shakes, operator attention is required in order to obtain a desirable final milkshake consistency. Much manual attention must be given to insure that the ice-cream is fully mixed within the shake, and that the milkshake is not over-mixed to an undesirably thin, runny consistency. The greatest problem can be summed up as lack of quality control.
If a customer desires a milkshake having only one scoop of ice cream, the required mixing time is very brief on low speed setting. The operator is required to remain at the machine so that the milkshake is not over-mixed. When two, three, or four scoops of ice-cream are to be utilized to make a milkshake, longer mixing times are required, and mixing speed must start on low to avoid a cascade of milkshake flying out of the mixer cup. Then mixer must be switched to high speed to finish the mixing process completely.
When milkshakes are begun at high speed, the entire mixer backdrop, soda fountain work counter, and the operator get immediately splashedxe2x80x94necessitating an unnecessary huge cleanup. The operator must pay close attention to avoid over-mixing the shakexe2x80x94which results in irate customers who paid a lot of money only to receive a poor product.
Soda fountain personnel commonly use many tricks in an attempt to make milkshakes mix faster and more completely: jiggling the mixer cup, turning the cup by hand, and squeezing the double poly mixer cups. Often, spoons are inserted into the cup to push floating ice-cream clumps (wedged between the smooth agitator spindle and the cup) down to be mixed by the agitator. Also, removing the cup, rotating it, and putting it back on the mixer is often used to achieve the same purpose. Many times, the milkshake is over-mixed for long periods of time in an attempt to dislodge and mix these floating clumps of ice cream; thin, watery, over-beaten shakes are the result.
Needless to say, all the above tedious manual maneuvers result in tired, exhausted personnel after many hours of making milkshakes; job productivity is lost. Since the same employees usually have other customers to attend to and other duties to carry out, if they do not closely monitor the milkshake mixer, the resulting product will not be of the desired thick consistency.
Many times, huge amounts of ice-cream are put into the cup because the clerk knows that they won""t be able to remove the shake from the mixer while attending to the cash register etc. Longer mixing times result in wasted electricity, unnecessary mixer wear and tear, increased ice-cream cost, and lower owner""s profits. Even then, invariably the milkshake will be left mixing so long as to be like water. This results in the worst loss of allxe2x80x94the loss of business, as customers will not return. It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic electronic milkshake mixer; one that is capable of fully automatic operation, without operator attention, that is capable of providing uniformly thick, quality milkshakes regardless of number of scoops in various sized shakes.
The present invention is a fully automatic electronic milkshake mixer. Briefly stated, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mixing machine for mixing milkshakes and related products is provided. The mixer includes a support structure in the form of a base and an upwardly-extending backdrop member connected to the base. At the top of the backdrop, is located a motor head from which a spinning agitator extends toward the base for mixing milkshakes. The mixer cup is supported in a substantially upright position so that the agitator extends down into the cup. The cup support structure includes a mixer cup drive for engaging a mixer cup base and for rotating the cup relative to the agitator during a mixing operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a top cup rim container guide/wheel assembly is provided for guiding rotational movement of the upper rim of the mixer cupxe2x80x94as it is being driven by the drive wheel arrangement that operates on the lower rim of the mixer cup.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a milkshake mixer is provided that includes a scoop dial control that can be set based upon the number of scoops of ice-cream placed in the milkshake cup.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a milkshake mixer is provided that includes an anti-splash feature which prevents milkshake from flying out of the mixer cup and onto the operator, mixer, or work counter due to mixer being started on too high of a mixing speed. The milkshake mixer starts mixing on low speed and automatically shifts to high speed.
In accordance with an even further aspect of the present invention, a milkshake mixer is provided that is capable of automatically mixing milkshakes based upon selected numbers of scoops of ice-cream and without further operator attention, and that provides an audible (chime) and visual (xe2x80x9creadyxe2x80x9d light) signal to indicate to the operator the milkshake is done, as the mixer turns itself off.
In accordance with a yet further aspect of the present invention, a milkshake mixer is provided with a xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d momentary pushbutton. This allows the operator manual control over mixer motor speed and length of mixing time. During manual operation, mixer cup still rotates automatically for faster, more complete mixing. The milkshake mixer automatically returns to fully automatic operation for the next milkshake.